nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"Mae, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I think you're a really great-" — Cole Cole was Mae's high school prom date. The sad catastrophic events of the night left her so traumatized that she's still left mortified to this day. She's reluctant to talk to anyone about it. During the events of the game, Mae is uncomfortable at the possibility of encountering Cole at the party in the woods. Players can learn about what happened at prom if the 'high school' prompt is selected during the encounter with the goth kids in the graveyard chapter with Bea. Appearance He has cream skin with black inner eyes and a black pattern along his face. He has a blue nose and had a beard. He wears a light blue hat, brown glasses, a red shirt, a brown jacket with stripes, blue pants, and brown shoes. Personality Cole seems to have things relatively in check, unlike many of the other youths of Possum Springs. He appears to be in good spirits and is currently studying at an unnamed college/university away from the dying town. When encountered at the party in the woods, he appears friendly to Mae. When she starts to drunkenly rant about her failings, he expresses his concern at upsetting her. The Prom Mae was uncomfortable with the whole affair; forced to wear a dress and not knowing how to slow-dance. As she leaned in for a kiss, she messed up horribly and drew blood, leaving him bleeding profusely. She rushed Cole to the bathroom to grab some paper towels; shoving them in his mouth to stem the bleeding. She overdoes it however, and Cole starts to choke and thrash about. At the same time, Mae starts to choke on some smuggled candy almonds. With Cole slumped against the wall, she manages to successfully administer the Heimlich maneuver on herself. However, as a result, she also ends up vomiting all over him; covering him in the remnants of night's chicken cordon bleu. Right at that moment, someone walks in and finds the two of them: Mae vomiting into the sink and Cole dazed and choking. Mae, for some reason, thinks to pull out all the paper towels from Cole's mouth and flush it down the toilet, causing it to overflow. She drags Cole out: the two of them covered in puke, blood and toilet water. Cole runs away and leaves, stranding Mae there. Mae has to hitch a ride from Josh to get home; crying on the back of his tractor as it inches along, holding up traffic. Relationships Cole doesn't seem to be close with anyone in the band. Friends * Unnamed Owl - Cole can be seen standing next to him for a majority of the party. Partners * Mae Borowski - Cole and Mae are exes who used to date during High School. Sometime after the prom incident, they break up. Their relationship wasn't very long, and because of this, they were never able to kiss, as stated by Cole during the forest party in Possum Springs. Mae still has some form of feelings for him, and lashes out at him due to this, while Cole appears to have put their relationship behind them, and tries to act friendly with her. Trivia * At the party, Mae vomits in front of him again. * Mae is known to call him "Cole-io." The game's evidence leads it to be a former nickname she used to call him. Category:Night in the Woods Category:Minor Characters Category:NITW Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Male Characters